Grave Secrets
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: There is a new girl on the team, and Cyborg finds himself falling for her. But is there something she's not telling them, something important. Secrets are secrets but what happenes if you keep them hidden away? Please Read&Reveiw thank you
1. Charm

**Hello this is my new story :D I hope you like it and if you do please review :P thank you very much**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Charm, (Coz that's me :P )**

**Summary- There is a new Titans member on the team and Cyborg finds himself falling for her. Is she really good or is something else going on**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Charm**

It was a nice, hot summer's day at Jump City. The birds sung their songs, the laughter of children playing, the sound of dogs barking at one another and the sound of the Teen Titans beginning a battle with a villain.

"If you want to steal all that stuff, you better be ready to pay for it." Robin yelled as he stood in front of the group just inside 'Cook's electronics'.

"If we plan to pay for it, why would we be stealing it?" The pink-haired girl faced the Titans with a smirk.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he pointed to their target.

Robin started to run towards Mammoth, he pulled out his bo-staff as he spun it around in his left hand, he reached Mammoth and with a thrust tried to hit him. Mammoth grabbed the bo-staff as the threw Robin into a wall. Starfire flew up as she held her hands out, which had dark, green glows around each, her eyes a deadly green as she stared down Gizmo. Gizmo smirked as he pushed a button on his full body jump suit, instantly after pressing the button multiple copies of himself started to surround the alien girl. Raven levitated down to be face to face with Jinx, she smiled at Raven.

"Long time no see." She said in her mysterious, soft voice.

"Not like that a problem." Raven glared at her.

Jinx ran at Raven as she threw her hands out in front of herself as pink hexes came out from her hands, on after the other. Raven dodged a couple as her eyes turned electric white hand her hands began to glow a bright white, she shut her eyes as she chanted her three famous words under her breath, her cape began to fly behind her. Her eyes snapped open as she hurled a shelf at her using her mind. Jinx did a back flip dodging the attack; Cyborg shot his laser cannon at her as it hit her left side. Jinx was thrown across the room as she hit a wall forcing her to be motionless for the moment. Robin jumped up onto his feet, he looked at Mammoth waiting for him to get up. Robin smirked as he reached into his favoritebelt and pulled out a couple of smoke pellets, he threw them hard onto the ground as green coloured smoke started to fill the room. Mammoth coughed violently as he waved his hand in front of his face. A green elephant rammed into Mammoths left side also forcing him into a wall. The green elephant morphed back into it's smiling human Beastboy form. Starfire shot green, powerful starbolts at every Gizmo she could, but every Gizmo she hit, it would fall to the ground and fade away. Starfire frowned as the Gizmos laughed at her; she looked around herself trying to spot the real one. Starfire got angry as she flew up and began to as the green around her hands left a green light where ever her hands went, a big green circle began to glow around Starfire, she pushed her arms out as the green light attacked all the Gizmos' as the real one fell to the ground.

"….Argh….." Jinx moaned as she attempted to get up.

"Don't move." Robin smirked as Jinx looked up at his victorious face.

"So much green." Gizmo moaned as he looked at Starfire.

"If you do not wish to see it, then you should not steal!" Starfire protested with slight anger in her voice.

"Dude, I'm not taking them to jail!" Beastboy called out putting his hand in the air.

"Don't look at me." Raven folded her arms as she talked in her normal mono-tone.

"I'm not!" Starfire squealed happily.

"Me either." Robin quickly said as he tied a tight knot around Jinx's arms.

"I always do it man!" Cyborg frowned.

"Dude, your always the last one to say it." Beastboy said with a laugh.

"I am sorry Cyborg." Starfire put a hand on his shoulders.

"Nar it's cool Star." Cyborg smiled at her as he picked up Gizmo.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU PIG SNIFFER!" Gizmo yelled in anger as he kicked his small, little legs.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked as he picked up Jinx.

"Man why would I say no?" Cyborg asked as he threw Gizmo into the back of his car.

"THAT HURT YOU SKUNK SNIFFING SNOT EATER!" Gizmo screamed from inside the car.

"Put me down." Jinx said in a calm but angry voice.

Robin put Jinx in the back of the car as she growled at him.

"You're going to pay for this." She hissed as he stood up and turned away from her.

"Umm dude, what are we going to do about him." Beastboy pointed to Mammoth lying on the cold, hard ground tied up.

"Beastboy can morph into animals." Raven looked at Beastboy.

"No I can't." Beastboy shook his head.

They all looked at him with a look that said you're an idiot. Beastboy smiled sheepishly then it turned into a frown.

"Fine I'll take the mammoth." Beastboy frowned as he got down on all fours, he began to change from human to animal, and he had morphed into a pterodactyl.

"Well meet you at home." Robin said has he put his black with red outlines, helmet on.

"Okay." Cyborg shut the back car door.

"Good." Robin replied as he lifted his left leg over the motorcycle, then pulled himself up to sit properly.

"Come Raven, let us beat Robin home." Starfire giggled as Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're on girls." Robin smirked, everyone now knew that Robin had a crush on Starfire he always has every since is sister Blackfire had come to visit them or maybe even before that.

"Well I'm going to the jail." Cyborg called out as he closed his car door.

"Get the ready." Starfire called out as she waved good bye to Cyborg.

Cyborg put his hand out the window signaling a wave good bye, Beastboy grabbed onto the rope that was tired around Mammoth with his sharp claws, they both took off together.

"Go!" Robin yelled catching Starfire off guard as he put his motorcycle into gear, it started with a loud sound as Robin sped off.

"QUICKLY RAVEN!" Starfire squealed as she flew off with fast speeds.

Raven rolled her eyes as she slowly followed Starfire.

* * *

Cyborg's car zoomed down the road smoothly, Beastboy flapped his giant, green wings as he held the enormous Mammoth. Cyborg looked out his precious baby's window and saw Beastboy struggling to keep flight, Cyborg laughed as he turned on the radio, _Evermore- It's too late _began to fill the car, Cyborg nodded his head in agreement, it wasn't his favorite song, but he liked it. Beastboy's wings started to get tired as he felt himself get closer and closer to the ground, he used all his power to stay in the air. Beastboy accidentally let go of the rope, Cyborg looked over and in shock Mammoth was plummeting to the ground, even worse, a girl was under him, where he was going to fall. The girl looked up as she screamed. Cyborg's car can to a screeching hold as he quickly jumped out of the car to save the girl. Mammoth was almost at her and Cyborg was too, it all happened so fast. When Cyborg got there Mammoth had hit the ground moaning and grunting in pain. Cyborg quickly tried to move Mammoth, Cyborg struggled and struggled then with one final push, he pushed Mammoth to the side.

"Dude is she okay?" Beastboy asked as soon as he had morphed back into a human.

"Man I don't know…….. She isn't here." Cyborg looked up at his tired, green friend.

"There was a girl here wasn't there?" Beastboy gave a look of confusion.

"I saw her, she even screamed." Cyborg nodded.

* * *

They soon saw something come out of nowhere, it was foggy and blurry. Neither of the boys knew what is was, then all of a sudden a girl appeared. This girl had very, long that went past her butt, black hair with red strikes, she had bright blue eyes and looked medium-height and she was skinny. Both boys jumped as she appeared. She had one knee up tight against her chest as she held it up with her right hand, she sat there, looking at them.

"A…..A… are you okay?" Beastboy stuttered as he looked at the strange girl.

"Yes." She nodded as she spoke.

"……….." They all just looked at each other, the two boys at lose of words.

As they all just looked at each other, Mammoth attempted to get free for the rope, he broke free as he stood up and hit Beastboy into Cyborg, the girl looked up at him as he looked down at her. He smirked an ugly smirk at her.

"Do you find something funny." She frowned at him.

"No point even trying to hurt you, you look like a wimp." Mammoth snorted.

"You shouldn't be so sure." She growled at him.

Beastboy quickly jumped up as he morphed into a green cheater and pounced at him. The girl smiled when she saw him use his powers. Mammoth whacked Beastboy back as Cyborg's right arm turned into his laser cannon. Cyborg shot his cannon as it hit Mammoth, only moving him slightly he snorted as he ran at Cyborg.

"Oh boy." Cyborg watched Mammoth run at him.

Mammoth went to pouch him, Cyborg grabbed his hand stopping him from a full blow. Mammoth brought his other hand up and punch Cyborg. The girl took a deep breath in as she looked at the huge Mammoth.

"Out of my way!" He growled at her.

"No!" She yelled in an angry voice.

"Don't make me hurt you!" He yelled in an even angrier voice.

"I'd like to see you touch me." She replied with a sweet smile.

Mammoth got even more angry, he went to hit her. He brought his big, rather fat hand and pushed it hard down on her, Beastboy and Cyborg watched too stunned to move, she squealed as Mammoths hands went through her. Cyborg's and Beastboy's eyes almost popped out of their eye sockets.

"What the?" Mammoth grunted as he looked at his hands through the mysterious girl.

"As I said, I'd like to see you try." She smiled as her hands began to turn into what looked like fire, but blue fire.

"Who is she!" Beastboy whispered to Cyborg as they sat paralyzed on the ground.

"I don't know." Cyborg replied not taking his eyes of the girl.

"YA!" She yelled as she pushed her hands out as balls of fire shot out at Mammoth.

"AHH!" Mammoth grunted and snorted.

"Take him down BB." Cyborg yelled as they could both finally move.

* * *

Beastboy nodded as he ran at Mammoth running around for he was caught on fire. As Beastboy ran he morphed into a mammoth, he rammed into Mammoth with forced as he get knocked into a building. Mammoth looked at them for a minute breathing heavily, with on final breath he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Phew." Beastboy whipped his forehead with the back of his green, right hand.

"Who are you?" Cyborg looked into her bright blue eyes.

She looked away from him. "Hi names Charmian, but call me Charm."

"Hi Charm, I'm Beastboy." Beastboy smiled at her.

Cyborg stood there looking at her, she looked so beautiful. He was in heaven until Beastboy nudged him.

"Hi I'm Cyborg." He shock his head as he put his hand out.

"Hi." Charm replied as she took his hand.

"Dude you have amazing powers!" Beastboy waved his hands up and down like a chicken.

"Umm thanks." She replied trying not to keep eye contact.

"You look alone." Cyborg said still looking at her.

* * *

Charm was shocked no one ever even considered saying that or anything like it, she sort of jumped as she turned her head to look at him.

"W…….W…… what makes you think that?" She stuttered nervously.

"No reason." Cyborg shook his head.

"Well where do you live, what do you do, why are you not a Titan!" Beastboy asked a number amount of questions.

"What are Titans?" Charm gave them a weird look.

Both boy's jaws dropped to the ground in shock.

"What?" Charm gave them another weird look.

"What do you mean you don't know who we are?" Beastboy waved his hands up and down.

"I'm not from around here." She replied in a soft, quiet voice.

"Well where are you from?" Cyborg asked her.

"Umm, just not around here." She smiled not looking at them.

"Cyborg we have to get these three losers to jail." Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"You go, I'll be fine." Charm smiled at them as she went to turn around.

"Wait!" Cyborg called out to her.

Charm turned back around as her long, long black hair swished around falling gently back in place, she shock her head a little coursing her hair to go a little out of place.

"Yes?" She looked back at them.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked her, trying to get eye contact with her.

* * *

She avoided Cyborg's eyes as she shrugged. They heard a motorcycle screech up the road, Cyborg and Beastboy then looked towards the tower and saw Raven and Starfire land on the ground. Robin sped down the road as he came to yet another screeching holt.

"What's taking you so long?" Robin took off his helmet as he looked at Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Beastboy dropped Mammoth on Charm over there." Cyborg pointed to Charm who seamed a little unsure.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked Charm.

Charm slowly nodded as she looked at his motorcycle.

"How is she still alive if Mammoth dropped on her?" Raven asked in her normal monotone voice.

"She can has powers." Beastboy and Cyborg said unison.

Robin looked at the girl, she was looking down at the ground. She seemed some what alone or as if something terrible had happened to her.

"What kind of powers?" He asked still looking at her.

"Charm?" Cyborg walked over to her, she was still looking down at the ground.

"Charm?" He called out again as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Charm jumped as Cyborg's hand went straight through her shoulder, the other three looked amazed. Charm shook her head as she looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked stepping to the side and turning solid, you could say.

"This is Robin, he's the leader." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Oh, hello." She looked at Robin.

"What sort of powers do you have?" He raised an eyebrow at the mysterious girl.

"I don't know all of them." She shrugged as if she didn't really care.

"Well she put Mammoth on fire and things can go through her like she's a GHOST!" Beastboy bragged over her powers.

Charm looked up at Beastboy nervously.

"It…… It was really nice meeting you, but I have to go." She said quickly trying to get away.

"Charm? Where are you going?" Cyborg ran up to her.

"I don't like bothering people like this." Charm replied as she looked into his eyes.

* * *

They looked into each others eyes, Cyborg notice something her bright, blue, vibrant eyes hid pain and sorrow, pain like no others and sorrows that would fill a nations heart. His real eye looked in to hers.

"You're not bothering anyone." He whispered as she looked away.

"Really, I wouldn't be able to stay." She replied in too a whisper.

"Charm!" Robin called out to her.

She looked back at him and the other three looking at her.

"Why don't you stay with us just for one day, see how you like it?" Robin asked her, she seamed surprised.

"Do you always just let people into your house?" She asked all of them.

"I agree with her she seems smart, remember what happened when we let Terra stay with us." Raven growled at Charm.

"Terra…….. Oh I have met her before." Charm nodded with a slight smile.

"When?" Beastboy looked at her.

"Yesterday." Charm replied not looking at him.

"Umm." Beastboy looked down at the ground.

"Umm what?" Charm gave Beastboy a look of confusion.

"I am sorry, new friend but, Terra is a rock." Starfire held her hands to her heart.

"Right, I still saw her." Charm put her hands on her hips.

"What can you see the dead or something?" Raven hissed at her.

Charm looked down at the ground, her hair covered her face.

"It seems that I would be bothering people." Charm said as she looked at Cyborg.

"Raven just needs time to get use to new people." Cyborg smiled at her.

"That's for the offer, but I'm not sure if I should." Charm said as she looked at all five of them.

"Oh new friend please, you seem very nice." Starfire walked up to her smiling.

Charm took a deep breath in.

"One night." She replied as she looked up at Cyborg.

"Sweet!" Beastboy yelled.

"Oh glorious." Starfire squealed as she hugged her, Charm felt weird with someone hugging her, she hadn't been hugged for years.

"Can you fly?" Robin asked her.

"No I can't." She replied with a sort of sigh.

"That's okay, you can go in the T-car." Robin told her in a nice tone in his voice.

"Mk'." She nodded as she walked over to the car.

"Dude do I have to carry the Mammoth again!" Beastboy complained in a annoying babyish voice.

"Yes." Robin hissed at him.

"Fine." Beastboy growled as he morphed into a pterodactyl.

"Don't drop it on anyone this time." Cyborg joked.

Beastboy glared at him through his pterodactyl eyes.

"Let's just get home." Raven rolled her eyes as her and Starfire started to fly off.

"You heard them." Robin put his helmet back on as he put his motorcycle into gear as he spend off.

"You ready?" Cyborg asked Charm as he got into the car.

"Yes." Charm said as she clicked her seat belt in.

"If you get scared, the seat belt won't be any good." Cyborg chuckled.

Charm just looked at him, not a glare or a death stare like Raven always did to him, it was just a look.

"Sorry……." Cyborg looked at her for a minute before putting his car into gear.

* * *

Beastboy had already taken off, with Mammoth in his claws. Cyborg began to drive with Jinx and Gizmo in the back seat. Cyborg looked at her every now and again.

"What?" She sort of smiled at him.

"Nothing." He smiled back at her.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?" She giggled as she looked at him.

"Charm can you tell me something?" Cyborg asked.

Charm stopped giggling as she looked at him.

"What?"

"Where did you live, why are you so distant?" Cyborg looked at her, then the road.

Charm looked out the window, should she tell him, tell him her real secret.

**

* * *

How was that? Well if you liked please review :P**

**Charm has a secret….. but what is it?**

**How important is this secret, I can tell you one thing**

**Its VERY important**

**So please review thank you :P**

**Love Ya**

**Charm**


	2. Storys and mixed feelings

**Well this is chapter 6, I want to thank the six people that reviewed, I love you all and you all rock **

**O-Starfire-O****- lol yes but shhh don't tell anyone lol I'm glad you loved it, I hope you this chapter**

**XxJeterxX****- thank you, thank you very much, hope you like this chapter.**

**King Cheetah****- lol thank you gorjuz -**

**WhiteRaven34****- hello other gorjuz, lol thank you and I hope you like this chapter**

**Gb- I shall try to minimize spell mistakes okay lol.**

**PlayGurl- thank you I hope you like this chapter -**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

She turned her gaze from the window to Cyborg himself. She studied him, she was fascinated about the robot half of him, it was amazing to her.

"Cyborg would you trust me?" She asked now looking at his face.

"I guess." Cyborg replied a little unsure.

"Then you would trust me that where I come from isn't important right now." She looked into his eyes, something she didn't do to people.

Cyborg looked out onto the road, and then turned to look into her bright blue eyes; she looked at him as he looked at her. With a sort of sigh he looked back onto the road.

"Can you tell me why you're so distant from other people?" Cyborg asked as he drove down the road.

"Well I just don't trust people that easily." Charm replied putting her hands together on her lap.

"Can I know why? Oh would you rather not." Cyborg quickly looked at her, then back onto the road.

"I'd rather not right now." Charm replied as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand.

"That's cool girl, no rush." He smiled as her as they continued there way down to the jail.

* * *

Robin, Raven and Starfire walked into the main room as they got ready to relax after there battle with the H.I.V.E.

"Oh I can not wait till our new friend sees the tower." Starfire smiled as walked down towards the lounge.

"Why are we letting her stay with us, remember what happened when we let Terra stay with us." Raven growled as she stood at the doorway that led to the hallway.

"Raven, Terra did the right thing in the end." Starfire looked at her, and then sat down into the comfort of the lounge.

"You always say there is always one more boy in every super hero team." Robin said as he opened the fridge, and pulled out an ice cold bottle of water.

"Yes, but I didn't mean open our house to anyone with powers." Raven replied folding her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Raven she seems nice." Starfire looked over the big fat pillow that she was sitting on.

"That's what you said about Terra." Raven rolled her eyes.

"She was nice." Robin said jumping over the lounge sitting down on it.

"That why she betrayed us." Raven sighed as she walked out of the room.

"I do not believe Raven will ever forget that." Starfire sighed as she lent back onto the soft, cream coloured lounge.

"Me either Star, but that's the way she is." Robin replied looking at her.

"Who?" Beastboy asked as he walked into the main room joining to two.

"Oh friend Raven." Starfire replied looking up at her small, green friend.

"Oh yeah her." Beastboy laughed lightly.

"So you're about to enter is the main room." They heard Cyborg as they elevator binged as the doors opened.

* * *

The doors opened and Cyborg stood there, next to him was Charm, she seemed somewhat shy. He walked out of the elevator as she followed him.

"This is Beastboy." Cyborg pointed to the little, green shape shifter.

"Hey." Beastboy waved at her.

"Hi." She replied with a small, shy kind of wave.

"Over there is Starfire." Cyborg pointed to the red-head sitting on the lounge.

"Hello new friend!" Starfire squealed as she sprung off the lounge to hug her.

"Hi." She smiled as Starfire threw her arms around her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"And the one on the lounge is Robin, the leader of this team." Cyborg pointed to the masked wonder-boy.

"Hi Charm." Robin said as he got up of the comfortable lounge he was sitting on.

"Hi Robin." Charm smiled at him as Starfire finally let go.

"You are all really nice for letting me stay." Charm looked at the four Teen Titans.

"You looked like you need a place to stay for a while." Cyborg smiled at her.

"But you don't know me, I mean I could be a killer for all you know." Charm smirked a little bit as they all looked at her a bit concerned.

"I mean I'm not, but how come you're so nice?" She asked as they heard a door slide open.

* * *

They all turned their heads to face the doorway that lead towards there room, there at the door stood Raven, her long blue clock covered most of her body, she had her hood up as she looked at Charm.

"Umm hi." Charm looked at her dark figure.

Raven looked at the new girl, as she referred her to. She glared at her as there was an awkward silence.

"Charm this is Raven." Cyborg broke the silence uncomfortably.

"Hi, rules, don't annoy me, don't come into my room and don't expect me to trust you straight away." Raven glared at her as she slowly walked to the kitchen.

"I don't expect you to trust me straight away." Charm replied in a sort of quiet but loud voice.

"Good." Raven yelled as she got a bottle of ice cold water, like robin. She then left the room with everyone in silence.

"She seems to be even more distant then me." Charm looked up at Cyborg.

He chuckled as he looked down at her.

"To answer you're question before, where super heroes, we are suppose to be nice." Beastboy made his eye-brows go up and down.

Charm giggled slightly.

"Super heroes?" Charm looked back up at the half-robot half-man.

"That's right." Cyborg nodded.

"Wow, that's really cool." Charm smiled as she looked down at the ground.

"What's that matter?" Cyborg asked her as he put his big, strong metal hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing I just think it is really cool." Charm replied trying to sound happy.

"Maybe you could if you decide to join us." Robin had his arms folded, but in a good way.

"Join? Oh well I'm not sure." Charm said quickly, as if she was panicking.

"Friend Charm, you do not have to join us if you do not wish to." Starfire's voice had sadness in it as she talked to Charm.

"Umm, you kinda put me on the spot." Charm rubbed the back of her head.

"Would you think about it?" Robin asked sounding very, very serious.

Charm slowly nodded a yes as they all smiled happily.

"Great!" Cyborg smiled.

"Dude, welcome!" Beastboy shouted.

"Oh glorious friend, OH where is she going to sleep?" Starfire sharply turned around to face Robin.

"There is Terra's ro—"

"No." Charm quickly interrupted Robin.

"Why?" Robin raised an eye-brow.

"Because, it was someone else's room, I don't want to go into someone else's room, I'll sleep on the lounge." Charm replied looking over at the lounge.

"Are you sure?" Robin continued to look at her.

* * *

She nodded as she avoided looking at him, instead she looked out the windows of Titans tower, the view was breath taking, birds glided across the baby blue sky as the buildings stood next to each other in a line. The sun coming close to setting down for the night, she smiled at the view then turned back to the Titans.

"I'm sure, the lounge looks comfortable anyway." Charm said as she looked around what she could see of the main room.

"Well Charm what do you want to do?" Cyborg looked at her.

"Me?" Charm turned around to face him.

"Yeah, what do you want to do?" He said repeating his question.

Charm shrugged as she looked at them all just looking at her, she rubbed her neck in slight discomfort.

"What me to show you around?" Cyborg asked her with a big grin on her face.

"Okay." Charm smiled back as she looked at him, he was the only one that she really looked at on the team.

The two walked towards the door way, as exited the room talking to each other.

"Dude they totally like each other." Beastboy looked back at Starfire and Robin.

"Beastboy don't jump to conclusions." Robin frowned through his mask.

"Yes Beastboy, you do not know if Cyborg likes her." Starfire put her hands on her hips.

"And there is something she is hiding." Robin said as he rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean Robin?" Starfire asked confused.

"Yeah dude?" Beastboy was also confused.

"Nothing just forget what I said it." Robin replied as he walked back over to the lounge.

Beastboy and Starfire looked at each other, it was if at the exact same time, they shrugged at each other. Starfire giggled as she walked over to the lounge, Beastboy shrugged again and also joined them.

* * *

Charm and Cyborg both walked down the halls as Cyborg told Charm who had which room, Charm giggled for the names where already printed onto the door. He thought she was just psychic.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the lounge?" Cyborg stopped walking as he stop in the hallway.

"I'm sure, its fine really." Charm replied looking up at him.

"I got a new, soft bed and you can sleep in it, I mean I'll sleep out on the lounge." Cyborg looked down at her with concern.

"I'm okay, I've done a lot worse then a lounge." Charm put her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg still went on.

"I promise, I'll be fine." Charm said in between giggles.

"You're really sweet." Charm stopped giggling and looked up at him.

"Thanks." Cyborg smiled.

"Anytime." Charm smiled back, she stopped looking at him and saw a door, it had the words C Y B O R G printed in big letters at the front.

"What?" Cyborg gave her a weird look.

Charm ignored him as she walked closer to the door, slowly but surely she walked to it.

"Yo what are you…….. Wait!" Cyborg walked in front of her.

"You're room correct." Charm pointed to the room that had his name on it.

"Um no." He said sarcastically.

Charm giggled as she continued to walk towards his room.

"Girl where do you think you going?" Cyborg asked as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"To you're room." She smiled as Cyborg's hands went straight through her.

"Damm you girl." Cyborg smirked at her.

* * *

Charm smiled as she walked through him, Cyborg get a strange feeling as she went through him, she shook his head and felt his metal chest. He turned around to see a faint thing of what he thought was Charm, she smiled as she walked through the door.

"Damm you girl." Cyborg muttered as he put his hand on the handle.

"I'm guessing you like computers and cars, stuff like that." Charm called out as Cyborg opened the door.

He looked over at her, she was touchable again as. She was looking at his car magazines as she turned around and looked at him.

"That's my stuff." He did a fake frown at her.

"I know." Charm replied as she smiled at him.

"You like cars?" Cyborg looked at her.

"Umm cars, the thing we drove in?" Charm asked holding up a picture of a car.

"Yes." Cyborg raised an eye brow.

"I'm only joking I know what a car is." She giggled then put the magazine down.

"Right." Cyborg shook his head as Charm walked over to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Charm asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah what?" He watched her walk to him.

"How did it happen?" She asked as she touched his robotic arm.

"Oh……….. This." Cyborg brought his right mechanical into his left.

"You don't have to answer." Charm said as he sat down on his desk.

"It happened not to long ago, my parents died a while ago, long before this. I was living with my grandparents with my brother, one night we were driving home from mine and my brothers' soccer game that we had won. Me and my brother where portending to play how we did at the soccer game. Then all of a sudden out of nowhere, a drunk driver his us in the side of the car, the side my brother was on. I black out at that moment, didn't remember anything, the next minute I woke up with blood coming from my nose and mouth, I undid my seat belt and tried to get out of the car. There car looked like it had rolled more then ten times, and the other car, it was right next to ours up side down." Cyborg put his hands on his head.

"You don't have to go on." Charm put her hands on his knees.

"I looked over to my brother; he was dead in his seat." Wet, salty tears began to fill up in Cyborg's human eye.

Charm almost started cry as she heard and saw him crying, she got up and put her hands around his neck as she hugged him.

* * *

Beastboy and Robin had played car racing max500 for the tenth time now, Robin had one seven times, while Beastboy won three.

"Please where is friends Cyborg, Raven and Charm?" Starfire asked as she came up behind the lounge.

"Raven is in her room, and Cyborg is showing Charm around." Robin replied getting ready to drive yet another round.

"May we go help friend Charm settle?" Starfire asked as she pointed her index finger in the air.

"No Star, let Cyborg do it." He turned around and smiled at her.

"I do wish they would hurry up." Starfire huffed as she sat down on the lounge with her hands folded across the chest.

"They will Starfire, don't worry." Beastboy looked at her as he gave her a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Charm held onto Cyborg as he got upset over the story, he sucked it up and then looked down at Charm.

"I'm sorry I asked." She apologised as she looked up at him.

"You're the first person, the first person I have ever told." Cyborg smiled at her.

"Is that a good thing?" Charm asked with a smile on her face.

"Maybe." He laughed forgetting about the terrible memories that filled his head.

"Maybe?" Charm frowned at him as she turned around and sat down next to him.

"It's a good thing, because I don't even know you, yet I felt that I have seen you before or something and that I know you." Cyborg looked deep into her eyes.

"Maybe you do." She replied as she turned back and faced towards the door.

Charm jumped as she looked towards the door, a tall, dark mysterious person stood there. It's head covered with a black hood, it's long jacket covered most of it's skin, its finger nails where like knives it looked up at her as it's red and black eyes glowed.

"AHH!" Charm screamed as she grabbed onto Cyborg.

"What? What?" Cyborg asked becoming into a panicked state.

"LOOK!" Charm yelled as she berried her head into his big, metal chest.

"There is nothing there." Cyborg put his hands on her back.

Charm slowly pulled her head up to have a look, she looked around and couldn't see anything, the only things she could see, was faint smoke sort of stuff in the corner of the room.

**

* * *

Well how was that? Well if you liked it I please please please hope that your review , it would be really good lol well tell me what you think of it**

**Luv ya**

**Charm**


End file.
